gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Leos Alloy
Leos Alloy (レオス・アロイ Reosu Aroi) is the main protagonist of the Gundam EXA manga series and Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs. Full Boost video game. He is a G-Diver and the primary pilot of the Extreme Gundam Type Leos and later pilots the Extreme Gundam Type Leos II Vs. Personality & Character He may have a serious personality whenever he dives into another universe to collect information on the evolution of the human race, but he has a kind and caring side in him. Unlike some of other G-Diver, Leos considers people in General Answer as actual people instead of mere data. He also treats Sthesia Awar like a human being. He's willing to protect Sthesia no matter what and develop a romantic relationships with her. This mindset later prevent him from suffer the despair when Ex reveal how all G-Divers are just program in General Answer. He adopts different personality when he uses the various Phases of the Extreme Gundam Type Leos. He believes hope would bring back humanity from extinction. Skills & Abilities Although Leos' ability to pilot a mobile suit is rather bad at first, but he's a quick learner, and has notable talent at copying his opponents' move. As pointed out by Fon Spaak after their battle, Leos' overall performance is sloppy, except for his skill with the GN buster sword (which Leos copy from his previous battle against Gai Murakumo's MBF-P03R Gundam Astray Blue Frame 2nd Revise). He also adapts Fon's GN hammer technique, and used it with GF7-013NJ Yamato Gundam's Choukyuu Haoh Nichirindan. History Gundam EXA In the beginning Leos arrives at the Jupiter station known as Jupiter X, where he met Sthesia Awar for the first time as he tries to give her a handshake, but Sthesia told him she's merely a holographic GA data. Despite so but Leos still treats her like a human being. Leos is eventually revealed to be a sentient AI core in the same fashion as EX-. This is why his personality changes so rapidly when he uses the various Phases of the Extreme Gundam Type Leos. Sthesia claims that he still "has a heart". All of GA's data was gathered in order to create the ultimate mobile suit, which is one reason Ex rebelled. In the final battle between Leos and EX-, he managed to defeat EX- by slicing Extreme Gundam's cockpit killing him and end his evil ambitions for good. Before EX- was deleted, Leos and Sthesia told him that they believe hope would bring back and save humanity from extinction. Gundam EXA VS Gallery 1107 08.jpg gaodaexa.jpg l_4f2d1c62e5394.jpg l_4f2d1c696d485.jpg Leos alloy.jpg Raith Raith.jpg|Leos as Raith Raith Raith Raith Tokita.jpeg EXA VS.jpg 28_3661.png|Final showdown between Leos and EX- 29 3087.png|Leos defeats EX- 37_9047.jpg 4_4643.jpg Chapter 20 page (2).jpg CXj5ZIBU0AAf-0Z.jpg Character Profile Leos Alloy.jpg Trivia *In the Extreme Vs. series, Leos will adopt a different personality depending on which phase of his Extreme Gundam he is using. If using Xenon, he will become hot-blooded and prone to shouting and screaming, similar to Domon Kasshu. If using the Eclipse, he will adapt a more aloof and reserved tone like Heero Yuy. When using the Agios, his voice becomes much calmer and softer, adapting a similar persona found in Kira Yamato. When using the Leos Type II VS in Maxi Boost however, he starts quoting EX-. External links Category:Stubs Category:Cosmic Compiler Characters